(DBO): Dragon Ball Omega
Dragon Ball Omega ('''ドラゴンボール オメガ , ''Doragonbōru Omega'',)' or commonly abbreviated as '''DBO', is a fan made sequel to the Android/Cell conflict of Dragon Ball Z/Kai and begins two years after the previous events. SSJgokei (an alias online), the writer of the doujinshi, wrote the plot outline and continued the story as an "alternate continuation" after Gohan defeated Cell. Each episode will be hosted on the Dragon Ball Fanon wikia, and episodes will be summed up much more briefly to save time. Only certain important moments will be detailed to every aspect. Prologue Plot Chapters/Sagas Buu Saga God of Destruction Saga (Every event is the same as the canon story, except the Saiyan replacing Videl with Pan in her stomach is Gokei.) Revival of Frieza Saga Janemba Saga Tournament of Power Saga Timeline Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball Z Kai *Age 764, August Future Trunks comes from 20 years in the future. Mecha-Frieza and King Cold arrive. Future Trunks defeats both of them and tells the Dragon Team where Goku will land. Goku arrives from Planet Namek. The Dragon Team learns of the Androids. Goku begins taking the medicine for his heart virus. *Age 765, May Gokei is born on the 5th. *Age 766 Trunks is born. *Age 767, May 7 Mr. Satan wins the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai. His daughter Videl wins in the junior division. *Age 767, May 12 Android 19 and Dr. Gero arrive. In the ensuing battles Goku is stricken with the heart virus and Vegeta kills Android 19. Piccolo battles Dr. Gero and Future Trunks shows up to help. Android 17, Android 18. and Android 16 are awoken. Android 17 kills Dr. Gero and along with Android 18 defeat the Z-Fighters. Cell shows up later that day. Piccolo and Kami fuse and he confronts Cell. The Cell of the present is destroyed, along with Dr. Gero's lab, by Future Trunks and Krillin. *Age 767, May 15 Goku's heart virus is cured. Vegeta and Future Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to try to surpass the Super Saiyan. *Age 767, May 16 Piccolo fights Android 17 until Cell arrives. Cell reaches his semi-perfect form after absorbing Android 17. Goku and Gohan enter the Hyperbolic time chamber. Gohan learns how to transform into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta battles Cell as a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan. He allows Cell to reach his perfect form by absorbing Android 18. Perfect Cell defeats Super Vegeta and Future Trunks. *Age 767, May 17 Cell announces the Cell Games. Goku and Gohan exit the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while Piccolo enters it. *Age 767, May 18 Piccolo leaves the time chamber. Vegeta enters it again. Gohan turns ten (physically eleven). *Age 767, May 19 Cell destroys the Royal army. Dende becomes the new guardian, causing it possible to only revive someone back from the dead once. However, the count is reset (which means that if someone died before-hand, they can still be revived one more time after this happened). Vegeta exits the time chamber while Future Trunks enters it again. *Age 767, May 20 Future Trunks exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the second time. *Age 767, May 26 The Cell Games begins. Goku battles Cell, and he forfeits to let Gohan fight him. Android 16 is killed by Cell. Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyajin 2. Cell does not revert to his semi-perfect form in this timeline, therefore he does not self-destruct and Goku never has to sacrifice himself. Gohan kills all of the Cell Jrs while Goku decides to team up with Gohan and distract Cell while Gohan prepares the Kamehameha. Goku does a father-son Kamehameha with his son as Vegeta distracts Cell and he is finally killed. Between Dragon Ball Z / Kai & Dragon Ball Keizoku *Age 767, May 27 Future Trunks returns to his timeline. Goku does not have a funeral due to not dying in this timeline. *Age 767, June-December Goten is born. Vegeta and Bulma are married. *Age 770 Krillin and Android 18 are married *Age 771 Marron is born. Gokei, Trunks, and Goten begin to go to school. *Age 772 Supreme Kai and Kibito travel to Earth to search for the sphere in which Majin Buu is sealed in. *Age 773 Gokei begins to train under Master Roshi. Broly and Paragus head for Earth in search of the dragon balls to become immortal. Gohan travels to King Kai's planet with Goku's instant transmission and learns the Kaioken. Gokei transforms into a great ape for the first time while training with Gohan. Gokei begins his training to control the ape form instead of cutting his tail off. Dragon Ball Omega *Age 774, May 8 The events of the Buu Saga take place. Gohan is defeated by Dabura and finished off by Babidi. This awakens Gokei's rage (Goten and Goku aren't there) and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time and obliterates Babidi. Gohan is revealed to be alive and has his power unlocked by Elder Kai while Gotenks, Gokei, Vegeta and the rest of the Z-Fighters (other than Gohan and Goku) try to hold off Super Buu. Gohan returns and fights Super Buu and is absorbed along with Gotenks. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito and defeated Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) and he turns into Kid Buu. Kid Buu destroys the Earth and killing everyone along with it before he, Goku, and Vegeta are teleported to the Elder Kai's land. He is defeated again by Vegeta holding him off and Goku using the Super Spirit Bomb. Characters Main In progress Supporting In progress Villians In progress Theme songs Openings 1 01-?? | Fight It Out - Masatoshi Ono Closings 1' 01-??' | Never Give Up - Junear Trivia WIP Gallery Gokupole.jpg Gokeicell.png VegetaVsAndroid19.png Gohanexhausted.jpg Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Fan Fiction Category:SSJgokei Category:Dragon Ball Keizoku